


Parade Tom-Foolery

by Salacious_Sovereign



Category: We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Lolicon, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign
Summary: When Cecilia Nuthatch finds herself with her new friend Louie atop a parade float, a devious thought crosses her mind.Alone, semi-hidden, and with dinosaurs distracting the public, she sets out to indulge a desire...
Relationships: Louie/Cecilia Nuthatch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Parade Tom-Foolery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone any sexual activity with or towards minors. It is a crime almost everywhere worldwide for a reason. Children can not consent, as they have not developed enough nor been taught enough to do so. Keep it fictional.
> 
> Hello again, Salacious Sovereign here with another one-shot this one a request from an acquaintance of mine, Panzer.
> 
> This has been in the works for over a month now, so I hope he likes it!

The Macy's Day Parade was a sight to behold, especially in a city that was already filled with awe-inspiring views. Thousands of people gathered on singular streets, their voices cheering in celebration and delight. Confetti rained down from the towering structures around, almost carpeting the roads through sheer volume, and gargantuan balloons of all sorts of popular characters were floating down the city's corridors, directed by entire teams of people via long cords, all dressed in spectacular uniforms. And of course, the centerpieces of the whole parade were the floats.

All kinds of vehicles decorated to portray specific scenes or designs traipsed their way down the city paths. Designs of all shapes and themes made their way through the center. From vehicles such as tugboats that were carrying a platoon of costumed sailors, to objects like the oversized tea set and fancifully dressed nobles dancing around it. A train moseyed past with a conductor and crew at the helm, and even a gargantuan turkey wearing a cockel hat to symbolize the holiday coming up soon. But there was one parade float of note, the biggest one of all in fact. A massive castle, easily four stories tall, and elaborately decorated it was set to be the centerpiece of the parade, the one that all the gawkers in the crowd would surely remember for years to come.

If it wasn't for the crew of live dinosaurs dancing and singing at the front, that is.

But at the topmost tower stood two young children, a boy and a girl, basking at the sights around them. Neither one had been out to see the parade before, more focused on their personal issues, but now they had the best seats, their high-top view allowing them to drink in their surroundings more completely than those on the sidewalks. From so far above, the event was even more breathtaking than before.

The boy, named Louie, was a street rat, dressed in damaged clothes of whatever he could find, namely a pair of oversized jeans that had a couple of holes in them, a leather jacket that was sized for an adult and wore more like a longcoat than anything, a plain green sweater that had seen considerable stretching, a pair of large worn-out white sneakers and a red baseball cap that was much more well-kept than the rest of his ensemble, most certainly a prized keepsake for the homeless child, as well as keeping his short black hair concealed. He was watching the parade intently, as his status and size had meant that he'd never seen it in any decent way, and his new view afforded him the best view there was.

The girl, one Cecilia Nuthatch, was almost the complete opposite of the boy in every way. Her orange hair was neatly situated with a smooth velvet hairband, her white and blue dress was simple yet exceedingly elegant, and her clean white socks and shiny blue ballet shoes all spoke to her origins as the daughter of one of New York's richest families. But that sort of privilege came at a cost, namely a lack of attention from her exceedingly busy family, to the point where she'd spent a significant portion of her life confined in the top floors of a skyscraper, almost a prisoner with how little she was able to see the world outside of that damned building, she'd once thought she would be there forever.

Until Louie came along.

Riding on the back of a friendly and speaking Pterosaur, he'd barged into her life upon just seeing her sad on the balcony, and had swiftly come to her rescue, taking her out for an exploration of the city she'd called home but didn't truly know. It'd been the happiest day of her life, to be able to not only escape the gilded cage of that skyscraper, but to find herself in the company of not only a troupe of dinosaurs silly and delightful dinosaurs, but someone her age to have fun and play with.

And quite a handsome young lad too.

Yes, Cecilia had grown quite a crush on the young lad beside her in this mobile castle, what with him saving her like a veritable knight in shining armor and leading her on the adventure of a lifetime. The fact that he was quite cute, with his baby cheeks, bits of freckles, and adorably fake tough-guy attitude. He was everything she'd ever dreamed of in a boy, some of it she hadn't realized until now, and she wanted to give back some of that wonderful feeling he'd given her to him.

But what? She leaned over the railing as her mind raced to find the solution. Her family was rich, so she could possibly buy him something, but really it was her parent's money, not hers, and she wouldn't want to ask them for fear of explaining the whole situation and almost certainly getting in trouble. She didn't have anything particularly interesting to give him, as a rough and tumble seeming boy like him wouldn't want any of her fancy dresses or jewelry. There wasn't anything interesting in the penthouse really, at least not enough pay back his own taking her to see this magnificent parade. There had to be SOMETHI- Cecilia's cheeks suddenly burned and her eyes widened as a thought came to her mind.

Once when her parents were on one of their lengthy business trips, she'd gone exploring in their room for want of something to do. After exploring the vast and spacious room, she'd accidentally knocked down a steel box on top of the dresser, and while luckily it didn't hit her head, the lock had busted open on the ground. Panicked, she'd run over to it, hoping that she might be able to fix it without her parent's knowing what had happened, when she actually saw what was in the mess, namely a large stack of magazines strewn about the floor. But not just any sorts of magazines, no these were the ones she'd heard tales and whispers of at school from some of the rowdier kids.

Naughty magazines.

With shaking hands she picked one up to sate her curiosity, and her eyes were opened to an entirely new world. Photos of ladies who were either naked or almost so in all sorts of exposing and scandalous poses, drawings and comics of naked people and all sorts of genitals, stories about lecherous and sinful acts, all of these and more were shown to Cecilia's innocent young eyes, and while she knew that she ought to put these away and pretend they didn't exist, to protect her young mind, she made no move. For deeper inside, a more base and hungry urge grew, to read and consume all of this content she could.

And so she did, poring over the pages over and over again, the sensations building in her body and the knowledge that was provided giving way towards thinking in ways that would have the adults in her life deploring and shunning her for sure. Even when her parents returned, she snuck a few of her favorites off into her own room to continue indulging her new pastime.

But they could only give so much experience, and young Cecilia feared she was doomed to never go further in her newly-awakened lecherous desires. She began touching herself in places she'd been instructed never to, and tasting the fluids that had leaked from those places. She'd begun traipsing about naked or in various states of undress when her parents were gone, and exposing herself on the balcony for all to see. She began forgoing her underwear when out at her parent's events or when attending her school. She'd even begun experimenting with the penis-shaped devices she'd found in her mother's study, licking them and training up her kitty to take one, but never quite having gotten there.

But now, she had the ultimate opportunity, a real live boy her own age in front of her, one that she not only didn't have to worry about her social standing with, at least on a high society level, but one that she knew was friendly and brave and heroic. And from what she'd read in all of those magazines, boys absolutely adored the opportunity to engage in these sorts of activities... Her mind made up, Cecilia turned towards her newfound friend, and gave him her most disarming smile.

"Oh Louie" she began. "I really appreciate you saving me from that lonely old building, it was so brave."

Her roughly-dressed companion seemed startled by her, most likely enamored with the parade around them, but quickly regained himself as to not seem wimpy. "Oh yeah, no don't sweat it girlie, it's nothing big for ol' Louie" he said, grabbing the sides of his oversized coat like her father did at high-class balls.

She giggled lightly, the image contrasting sharply in her head, before continuing on. "Well it was very heroic of you for sure, you were almost like a knight from the stories, rescuing the beautiful princess from the tall tower, only you were riding the dragon instead of slaying it!"

Louie's chest puffed up at the praise. "It was a dino actually, but yeah, it seemed like the right thing to do when I saw you all sad like that up there. Nobody should be so sad, that's what I say!"

Cecilia's heart fluttered and her loins moistened at her hero's considerate words. "Oh for sure Louie! That's so very chivalrous of you, but I'm afraid there's something missing from the whole thing."

"Like what?" said Louie, his face contorted into a confused frown.

She fluttered her eyelashes and gave him the most sensual smile she could, which seemed to work wonders as his cheeks grew red and his eyes widened. "I haven't given my knight his proper reward", and she leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Louie was entirely taken aback, opening his mouth to shout in surprise, but Cecilia merely took the opportunity to shove her tongue to his, raking it across his teeth and wrestling his own with hers. He seemed to calm down after a second, relaxing into the nice feelings that the action gave them, but as giddy as she was getting here, she had her eyes on a much better prize, and quickly leaned back, taking in his adorably baffled expression.

"That was rather nice wasn't it?" she said, and he nodded vigorously, a dopey smile forming on his face. "But truly, I don't think that was enough for all the work you put in."

Louie grew confused. "It wasn't too much work really, Elsa was just as willin' to help as I was."

Cecilia merely gave him a nod, the words not meaning much to her as her arousal continued to climb. "Oh I don't doubt that, but she's not by big charming prince. No, he's right in front of me, and while anyone can give a nice kiss, I don't think anyone could give me a ride on a dinosaur and take me to this wonderful view of the parade." As she spoke her fingers slowly made their way towards his coat, and begun steadily undoing the buttons. "No, not any old reward will do, which is why I have to give you a special one."

Her hand came to his jeans, and began undoing the button there, as Louie gained his wits entirely from the searing but brief kiss he'd just had. "Wait a minute girlie, what're you doin down there!" he cried, his hands grabbing her own.

Cecilia almost cried from that denial, but she forced down the tears and soldiered on, knowing her plan would work. "Please trust me Louie, you've done so much for me so far, and I know something amazing I can do for you if you'd let me!" she plead, hoping that he would heed her.

A thoughtful expression crossed Louie's face for all of three seconds before he sighed. "Alright Cece, but I'm trusting ya. That's some private stuff you had your hands at, and I don't want 'em messed up, alright?"

Cecilia's face morphed into pure happiness. "Of course Louie, I promise what I have in mind is going to be just great, you'll see!" The moment he loosened his grip, she was back to work undoing his jeans and soon she had them dropped around his ankles. Her hands made their way towards his waistband and she stared for a moment in trepidation, before swallowing back her nervousness and in one swift movement, yanked those down as well.

She gasped at the swift revelation of his penis and dropped to her knees to get a closer look. It was definitely just like she'd seen in her parent's magazines, the slightly wrinkled flesh and little helmet-shaped top were all there. Under it were the balls she'd read and seen, though smaller than she was expecting. That made sense though, as neither she or Louie weren't grown adults yet. The entire experience was one she'd been looking forward to, but it was all the more intense to just see a live one right in front of her eyes, as it gave small twitches in reaction to the air and the blood pumping through it. It felt like the experience of a lifetime to the curious girl, and she wasn't going to pass it up.

Almost shyly, she took the rod in her hand, gasping lightly at the feeling of warmth it provided and the softness of the tool. It was just large enough that her hand encased the entire shaft, and she marveled at her opportunity. She began to stroke it lightly, unwilling to do anymore lest she ruin her progress with Louie. The skin moved and shifted under her touch, and Cecilia could feel it throbbing lightly under her dainty fingers, reacting to the gentle treatment it was under. "Oh~" she heard her new friend lightly groan, and glanced up at the abrupt reminder that there was a human attached to this wonderful penis in her grasp. She stopped her stroking to ask him "Is this okay Louie?" in a demure tone. His eyes remained closed as he nodded his head rapidly and eagerly, and Cecilia took this as a sure sign to continue with what she was doing.

She continued her light stroking, gliding softly over the surface with her fingers, and just admiring the shape and feel of his shaft between her fingers. To Cecilia's delight, it elongated just a bit more under the treatment, and she gripped it a bit more tightly and caressed it a bit faster in response. Her movements led her to bumping into his balls with her fingers, and deciding to follow up with that, moved her other hand to softly grasp his balls. She began lightly fondling them, being very careful as she'd read these were extremely sensitive to both pleasure and pain enough times in the magazines to realize this could make or break Louie's enjoyment.

But it seemed he was more than happy with it, as she saw his fists curl in enjoyment of the newfound intense sensations he was feeling, and she gave a happy little chirp in her throat at the sign of his appreciation. But she knew she could do much more for him and, while still stroking his shaft and balls, looked up to the boy's scrunched face.

"Louie" she said delicately, doing her best to mimic the softness of her mother's voice at high society balls. "I have something else I would like to try, but I'd rather get your permission before I go further." He nodded just as eagerly as before. "Yea-Yeah sure, absolutely, whatever you want if it keeps feeling this good!" he said, the pleasure overwhelming his young mind too much for concise speech. She beamed brightly at him, saying "Oh thank you Louie, I promise you'll enjoy this!"

Cecilia looked back down at the tip of the boy's shaft, now leaking a drop of a clear fluid. She mustered her resolve and moved closer to it, tongue extended just like in those magazines. It came into contact, and it was... different than she expected. Honestly she wasn't sure _what_ she was expecting it to taste like, but it really just felt like licking a finger. The taste was definitely not something to get excited about for sure.

But the sensation of sucking cock was _divine_. It was so dirty, so prohibited and forbidden that merely having her hands and mouth down here was enough for Cecilia to continue forward with her act, trying to remember what was described in those articles to guide her.

 _'Teeth behind your upper lip, scraping those can ruin everything'_ she heede as she moved the penis into her mouth, feeling it press against her cheeks as she did her best to love and appreciate it as much as she could, to indulge in her curiosities and the feeling of being so _filthy_

 _'Keep moving around and don't linger'_ she remembered as she moved her tongue down the bottom of his shaft, then up and around to do the reverse to the top. Cecilia was getting a definite feel and taste of the penis in her mouth, and left no part of his shaft untouched as she maneuvered to cover all ground she could.

 _'Focus on the tip, it's very sensitive'_ she recalled, pulling back until just the little helmet was in her mouth. Bringing her tongue to the underside and swirling it around a few times. Maneuvering it to the very top in a spiral pattern, giving her all into making this boy feel good with her mouth.

When her tongue came to the opening she'd spied earlier, she was caught off guard by the sudden change of flavor. A drop of liquid on her tongue created a salty taste in her mouth, and it was an astounding discovery for the young girl. Not only would she be licking on the boy's shaft, she'd be getting to try some of the 'cum' she'd read so much about! 

Cecilia grew all the hotter as she realized the boy must be getting close to that release, that soon she'd be getting to that next level of depravity, sinking that much further away from being the 'good girl' that was alone and neglected, and one step closer to being the 'bad girl' that can make all the boys happy whenever she wants.

She redoubled her efforts, her hands kneading and playing with the testicles below, her lips tightening around the shaft as her tongue made sure to give Louie all the pleasure he could handle. She was eager, willing, almost internally _begging_ to get to that next step, to feel that heat and taste that taste she'd seen described so often. It was tantalizingly close, and she gave it her all to do so. She teased and coaxed the tip, getting more drops of that little liquid she'd found earlier, trying to sate her want. And was swiftly rewarded when she felt the boy's shaft tremble, heard him cry out in ecstacy, and felt the first splash of liquid on her tongue.

It was just like she'd read in some areas, a hot and thick liquid, almost like gravy, that occupied her mouth like a little ball of gooey love on her tongue. It was salty, almost overwhelmingly so after the lack of taste from the penis itself and the smidges of flavor she got from those little drops.

But it was cum, and it was now hers to enjoy.

She let out a muffled moan in glee as the boy kept shooting the load on her tongue, the raw feeling of being soiled so thoroughly exciting her like nothing had ever before. It was like an explosion of sensuality and salt in her mouth, moving with the pulses around her lip to shoot out that wonderful fluid. More and more came, filling her up slowly and surely with the creamy goop, and giving her a deep-seated feeling of satisfaction.

Eventually the explosion turned into a trickle, and she was slightly disappointed there wasn't more for her to enjoy. Although that might've been a positive, as her small mouth had been getting full with what she already had. Any more and her cheeks were liable to start bulging outwards! She moved it around on her tongue, enjoying the flavor and feeling of pure lust occupying her mouth, moaning quietly to herself as she played with the fruits of her labor. It stuck to her mouth, requiring her to constantly lick it back onto her tongue off the back of her teeth.

Eventually through her haze of lust and delight, she recalled the boy attached to the shaft still inside of her mouth, and began to swallow her newly acquired gift, delighting in the heat travelling down her throat, and the satisfying weight sitting in her gullet. She slid her lips off the shaft, making sure to suck all out the small bits left inside his shaft, before disengaging with a slight 'POP' as her lips broke the seal the she'd made around the penis.

Cecilia opened her eyes and looked up to see the boy who'd so thoroughly changed her life leaning against the railing for support, his eyes unfocused and his chest breathing heavily and deeply, recovering from the intense experience. She'd be worried for his health if she couldn't see the dopey smile on his lips, the most blatant indicator that her first attempt at anything sexual with another person was done well.

But that did nothing to quell the heat in her loins. She lowered her hand under her dress and into her panties, gasping lightly as she rubbed the lips of her vagina slowly. The experience had been great, but it was definitely not complete, not when she was this wet and ready for a cock to enter her. So, once more, she set upon satisfying her curiosity and lust.

"Oh Louie~" she called to him as she stood, seeing his eyes refocus at the sound of her voice. His head turned to her but he did not speak, enamored with breathing as he was. "You know, there's more that I can do to repay you, one that both of us can have even more fun doing..."

And at the way his eyes lit up, and his cock twitched at the idea, she knew that her and Louie were going to be together for quite some time.


End file.
